


I Won't Give Up on Us

by soudesuwu



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Job, I'm not good at tagging, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, mentions of Sylvain's father, mentions of abuse, there's a bit of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: It's been a year since the war ended, and Felix and Sylvain have to keep their relationship secret.





	I Won't Give Up on Us

**Author's Note:**

> Day late, and a dollar short lol  
Sylvix week Day 6 ~ Forbidden love  
~  
this isn't the first smutty thing i've written, but god is it interesting

“Sylvain, wait, I-” Felix was cut off with a kiss, Sylvain pressing his lips against the smaller man, effectively shutting him up. Sylvain had his hands between Felix’s legs, his palm against Felix’s growing erection. Felix groaned into Sylvain’s mouth, his legs shaking, giving out from beneath him. Sylvain kept one arm behind Felix’s back, holding him. Sylvain grinned as he pressed Felix into the wall behind him, pressing his knee between his legs, keeping Felix up, as well as just enough to tease. 

He continued to kiss along Felix’s neck, finding the pulse point, and sucking. Felix’s hands flew to Sylvain's hair, tugging at the locks. Sylvains hand wrapped around his thigh, pulling Felix's leg up, gently caressing his legs.

"Sylvain, wait stop." Felix panted, against his better judgement. Sylvain continued to kiss his neck, "Sylvain, this is not... a good idea." He didn't make an attempt to push Sylvain off. "We should just meet up later."

"You're already hard, Felix, we may as well just do it now." Sylvain smirked. In the dim light of the broom closet he shoved them in, Felix could see his eyes alight with his familiar mischief. Sylvain buried his face in Felix's neck, brushing his lips over the bruising marks he created, "Just a little bit longer." He begged. 

Felix rolled his eyes, tugging the locks of hair he still had his hands on, "Sylva-"

"You know I like it when you pull my hair." Sylvain grinned, biting his lip, "No one will even know. You can bite my shoulder to keep quiet." 

"I hate you," Felix muttered. 

"That's not what you told me last night," Sylvain leaned in to kiss Felix again, running his fingers down Felix's leg. Moaning, Felix let his head fall back against the wall, his body reacting to Sylvain's, gentle, yet purposeful touches.

"I hate you, but I love you." Felix said, a soft smile on his face. 

Sylvain's kisses traveled further down his neck, onto his shoulder blade, and pushing through to Felix's chest. Sylvain moved further down, pressing his lips against Felix's legs, biting him through the fabric of his pants, mouthing at his hardened dick. Felix shuddered, sliding down the wall. Sylvain pressed his hands against Felix's thighs, pushing him back up. His fingers moved along to unhook the belt, then loosening Felix's pants, pulling them down to his ankles.

Sylvains hand wrapped around Felix's dick, slowly pumping as he looked up at his lover, "How do you feel about stopping now?" 

Felix tried to glare at him, not sure if he was successful, and simply "If you stop, I will murder you." He moaned as Sylvian thumbed the head, circling the tip, slowly, drawing the moan out of Felix. Sylvains lips curled up into a smirk as he watched Felix struggle with his body. Felix had his knuckle between his teeth, biting down. Sylvain remembered it from one of the first times they fucked, where they were in Felix's room, and he was desperately trying to stay quiet. Just like then, his other hand buried in Sylvain's hair. They

Sylvain began kissing along the length, each peck sending a wave of heat through Felix. He tasted the familiar saltiness. He sucked his cheeks in, taking more in his mouth. Felix bit down harder, but the moan was ripped from his throat. His legs began to buckle underneath him, but he forced himself to stay upright. He felt Sylvain's mouth moving back and forth, his tongue along the length. Felix felt himself getting closer to the climax. Each movement was another pulse. He let his head fall back, again, letting the pleasure ride through his body, aching. He desperately wanted to run his fingers over Sylvain’s body. Felix wanted to take over, push down onto Sylvain and please him. 

He gently tugged at Sylvain's hair. Sylvain ignored the warning, continuing to suck. His tongue felt around the head again, poking around in the slit, and just underneath, where he knew Felix was _most_ sensitive. He felt Felix buck, his hips jerked forward as Sylvain felt the warm liquid spill into his throat. Felix had his arm pressed into his mouth, all but screaming, unable to completely keep quiet. 

Slowly, as if drawing the remaining orgasm out of Felix, Sylvain released Felix with a _pop_, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He glanced up at his lover, smiling. Felix finally slid down the wall, meeting Sylvain on the ground. Sylvain leaned closer, grabbing Felix's chin and kissed him. 

"We can't keep doing this." Felix said, once they pulled away. "These secret, broom-closet meetings."

"Doesn't it make it all the more exciting?" Sylvain asked, "It makes me feel like we're getting away with something." 

Felix sighed, "That's because we are, you idiot." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "I wish we didn't have to hide though." He whispered. 

"If my father weren't in the Kingdom, we'd be able to do anything we wanted." Sylvain placed his hands on Felix's knees, leaning closer. 

"Better yet, if you weren't getting married." Felix responded. "If you hadn't agreed. But it would also be frowned upon if the Hand of the King was messing around with you." 

It had been a year since Dimitri became King. He appointed Felix as his royal advisor, Sylvain became a member of the council. Margrave Gautier was putting more and more pressure on Sylvain to get married and have heirs, so Sylvain agreed to marry a noblewoman from Faerghus. The wedding was in less than five months. The Margrave was in the Kingdom currently visiting Sylvain and making other visits.

Since the wars end, Felix and Sylvain have been seeing each other, behind closed doors. The two realized the feelings they had for each other while in school, and then during the war. In short, their relationship wasn't public, nor could it be. 

"We have a council meeting to get to, Sylvain." Felix muttered, standing up. He helped Sylvain to his feet. 

"Okay, but one last kiss." Sylvain placed his hand on Felix's cheek, tilting his head and leaning in to kiss him. 

Felix wanted to be open about his relationship with Sylvain, but due to the circumstances, they had to remain private. Their friends knew, and kept secret about it.

When they broke apart, Felix let his hands longer on Sylvain for a few seconds longer, before stepping past him, and opening the door. "Are you going to be late?" He looked back at Sylvain after checking the halls.

Sylvain grinned, "Of course. People would think I'm sick if I showed up on time." 

Felix smiled softly, usually a sight that was reserved for Sylvain, and stepped through the door. The two attended the meeting, Felix arriving on time, and Sylvain, looking slightly disheveled, walked in a few minutes after they had started. During the meeting, Sylvain noticed Felix had been watching him. 

After their council meeting, Sylvain was to meet with his father. Felix wandered around the castle, with Dimitri. 

"Felix?" 

"Your Boarness?" 

Dimitri grinned, looking towards Felix, "So have you decided what you were going to do, regarding your… relationship?" 

Felix continued to stare ahead, his expression fixed, "No, there is nothing to be done." He responded.

Dimtri tilted his head, "Are you certain? You mentioned the other day about possibly having to end things." 

Felix's brow furrowed, "I was considering it, because his father was coming in. If I don't have to break things, I won't. He and I have been keeping things secret."

"It's just," Dimitri muttered, "I've overheard the maids talking, and what you two have been doing, recently, hasn't been as secret as you think." 

Felix paused, turning his head to look at Dimitri, "What are you saying?" He heard his heart beating in his chest, "Out with it, Boar."

Dimitri shook his head, "I'm just concerned that talk may have gotten to the Margrave." He placed his hand on Felix's shoulder, "He asked me about you, pointedly. I wasn't sure of his aim at the time, but it may be what is going on between you and Sylvain." 

Felix felt his stomach drop. If the Margrave knew of their relationship, and if he was currently in a meeting with his son, that could only mean bad things. Felix had to physically stop himself from running to Sylvain. His heart pounded in his chest. If in fact, Sylvain was being questioned by his father, running to him would only make things worse. Felix could only wait, he could only hope that Sylvain would meet him later, like he promised after the meeting. 

-

Felix waited. 

He paced the floor of his bedroom, waiting for the door to open, and a mess of red hair would emerge. He tried to distract himself, practicing his sword fighting positions, polishing his blade, or maintaining his gear. Nothing quite worked. 

It was nearing midnight. Felix was lying on his bed, when the door opened and Sylvain stepped in. 

Felix sat up, "Sylvi-" The name died on his lips when he saw the look on his face, accompanied by the red mark on his cheek. Felix got up and ran to Sylvain, gently touching his face, "What did he do?" He asked, anger rising in his chest. 

Sylvain placed his hand over Felix's, smiling softly, although he looked in pain. "I told him I wasn't going to go through with the marriage. I told him I didn't care about titles, crests, or anything like that. I haven't in a long time." Sylvain shrugged, "so he struck me, told me that I was ungrateful, a terrible child. That i was just like Miklan." 

"Why did this happen?" Felix's hand trembled under Sylvain's. 

"Because he told me that I was not to see you again. He somehow heard about us. He was furious." Sylvain's fingers closed around Felix's, stopping the tremble. He smiled again, his eyes softening, "Felix, I don't want to live without you, I don't want to keep us a secret anymore. I'd rather give up my family name than be without you."

Felix felt his eyes begin to sting, "You're going to give up everything, just to be with me?" He looked down, "You idiot." 

"Yeah, but I love you Felix, and I'm willing to do stupid things for you." He tilted Felix's head back, leaning down to kiss him. 

Felix muttered _"Idiot"_ before wrapping his arms around Sylvain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I may or may not have day 7 up tonight, possibly tomorrow. We shall see :)


End file.
